The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to driving schemes utilized in conjunction with electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays may be found in a variety of devices, such as computer monitors, televisions, instrument panels, mobile phones, and clocks. One type of electronic display, known as a liquid crystal display (LCD), displays images by modulating the amount of light allowed that passes through a liquid crystal layer within display pixels of the LCD. In general, LCDs modulate the light passing through each display pixel by varying a voltage difference between a pixel electrode and a common electrode (VCOM). This creates an electric field that causes the liquid crystal layer to change alignment. The change in alignment of the liquid crystal layer causes differing amounts of light to pass through the display pixel. By changing the voltage difference supplied to each display pixel, images are produced on the LCD. Another type of electronic display, known as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, which may include light-emitting devices including one or more layers of organic materials interposed between a pixel electrode and a common electrode (VCOM). Specifically, the OLED display may display images by driving individual OLED display pixels to store image data and image brightness data. In either case of LCDs or OLEDs, parasitic capacitances may be present in the individual display pixels and may cause unwanted interference (e.g., vertical cross talk) that may lead to visual artifacts (e.g., luminance variations, flicker, or the like) being generated and viewable by a user. It would be desirable to reduce these visual artifacts of a display.